A Modern Cinderella
by Lady Rurouni
Summary: Simply the elements of Cinderella in a modern setting. Written as a sample to a class of 11years old. Simplistic language and style but aiming for sweet rather than farcical. Criticism welcomed.


**Author's explanation:**

This short story is written as a sample to a class of eleven-years old on how to write a modern fairytale in around 1500 words. Hence, the language and writing style is simplistic. However, the teaching point is to present a fairytale that has character and relationship development and a reasonable plot. I'm aiming for sweet, sincere and believable, not mushy and irrational. Enjoy. Criticism is welcomed.

**A Modern Cinderella**

James was walking aimlessly on the streets one evening. He just had a quarrel with his father who wanted him to marry a wealthy girl. It was not a marriage of love. He objected violently, throwing a surprising temper and stormed out of the mansion. Now, he wasn't even aware of where he was. All he knew was that he did not want to return home soon. He didn't even feel like talking to his best friend, Kevin Godfair.

Suddenly, James heard some shouts. He followed the sound and turned into an alley. He saw some menacing men surrounding a slight delivery boy who was clutching a pizza box. He wore a delivery jacket with a cap on his head. The gangsters were sneering and closing in on him.

"Is there a problem?" James frowned and stepped forward. He was trained in self-defense and was sure that he could lend a hand.

"Wanting to be a hero, eh?" One of the gangsters laughed wickedly. "Let's get them!"

James immediately found himself in a fight. The delivery boy struggled with two opponents, fiercely kicking them. After punching his attackers, James dashed to the boy's side and grabbed his smaller hand. "Let's run!" Both of them hightailed out of the alley.

"Follow me!" The delivery boy knew the area better than James. He guided the latter through unknown streets and alleys till they arrived before a small and poor-looking house. It was where the delivery boy stayed. He hurriedly took out a key to let James in.

Finally feeling safe, James and the delivery boy took their time to recover their breath. The delivery boy began to remove his jacket and cap. James was astonished to see long, beautiful golden-brown hair released from beneath the cap. The delivery boy was a girl! He was in too much of a rush to see it before.

"Thanks for helping me! It was a good fight." The delivery boy, no, girl smiled cheekily at James. "I'm Tiffany Cinders, and your name is?" The latter was tongue-tied. She was a very, very, pretty girl.

"James… James Prince." James managed to recover from his shock.

That night was a start of a wonderful friendship. James found out that Tiffany was working in a pizza house at the outskirts of town. Finding her an interesting person, he began to visit her at her work place regularly. James was attracted to her honesty and optimism. She was a refreshing change from the proud people he knew. She was someone he could talk to. Even when she found out he was the son of one of the wealthiest man in the city, she did not change her attitude towards him. She made him happy.

Months passed. James was chattering to Kevin about Tiffany, as he often would. "Are you in love with her?" Kevin teased his friend. James had introduced Tiffany to him. He too became quick friends with the cheerful girl. However, he could see that Tiffany seemed to be more than just a friend to James.

Kevin's question stunned James into silence.

A few nights later, James was walking Tiffany home after a simple dinner. He was still bothered by Kevin's question. Then, looking at Tiffany strolling peacefully by his side beneath the moonlight, he realised something – he was indeed in love with her. The knowledge shook him.

"Is anything wrong?" Tiffany asked, concerned when James abruptly stop walking.

James shook his head. "I'm just thinking…" He coughed to hide his true feelings. Tiffany continued to look worriedly at him with her beautiful green eyes. "You know about the ball my father is giving for my twenty-fifth birthday the week after?" He asked.

Tiffany laughed. "The whole city knows about it! It's in the newspaper."

"Will you be my date?" James asked boldly. Tiffany was shocked. She blushed and remained quiet.

"Why?" She finally asked. "You should have no problem getting a more suitable date."

James stared at her seriously. Time seemed to have stood still between them. "Because I am in love with you." He said in the end.

Tiffany's eyes grew wide. She felt her heart stop. Turning on her feet, she ran all the way home and didn't even pause when James yelled after her.

For the next few days, Tiffany refused to see James. Even when he visited her at the pizza house, she made excuses to leave. Finally, it was Kevin who got hold of her.

"James has been a wreck." He told her fiercely. "He misses you!"

Tiffany hung her head before Kevin. The latter stared at her, finally noticing her miserable state. She seemed to have gotten thinner and there were dark rings under her eyes. Had Tiffany missed James as much, he wondered. He asked her gently, "How do you really feel about him?"

Tiffany nearly broke down. She had known for weeks now, from a strange, wonderful feeling she had whenever James was near, that she was falling for him. "We can't be together. He's someone who's going to take over the Prince Enterprise! I'm just a pizza delivery girl! You know what his father is like! He'll never allow us to be together!" She cried.

Kevin understood. James's father had allowed his friendship with James partly because he was a heir himself. "But you have to at least try." He argued. "James's father intended to announce whom James must marry during the ball tomorrow. He is making him marry for money. You have to go and stop it. James needs you there."

Tiffany was still paled-face, but her concern for James overcame her fears. She nodded her head slowly. "All right. I'll be there."

Kevin smiled approvingly at her. "I'll come and fetch you tomorrow night. James has to be at his house the whole day to prepare for the ball. Don't worry about what to wear or what to do. I'm both your friend and you two have my support."

The night came. Tiffany was dressed in a gorgeous golden gown. Kevin took Tiffany to James's home, where the ball was held, in a limousine. She was in awe of the luxury around her.

It was some time before James would appear. Finally, he showed up with his father. He looked dashing in his tuxedo, but there was no smile on his handsome face.

While James's father made a speech before a respectfully quiet audience, Kevin and Tiffany weaved their way through the crowd to get near James. He was staring at the ground lifelessly and never noticed them.

"…I am announcing the coming marriage of my son…" Only when James's father was starting to talk about James's unwanted marriage then did he tiredly raised his head. And the first thing that caught his attention was Tiffany, looking beautiful beyond words, staring at him hopefully.

"No!" James suddenly cried out, gazing at the girl he loved. His father and the guests were shocked. "I will not agree to the marriage!" Before anyone could say anything, James had already stridden forward and pulled Tiffany out before his father. "This is the girl I want to marry!"

The hall exploded with noise at this unexpected event. James's father was furious. "Who is she! How did you meet her?"

"We met when I helped her against some gangsters. I often visit her in the pizza house she worked in." James answered bravely. He refused to lie about Tiffany.

"She must have lied to you. She is probably after your money!" James's father accused.

Tiffany took hold of James before he could rashly come to her defenses. Regardless of what James's father thought of her, she wanted to treat him respectfully. He was after all the father of the man she cared for. "No sir." She said nervously but politely. Her clear voice rose above the excited murmuring in the hall. All eyes turned to her. "I am in love with your son for who he is." Her sincere declaration hushed everyone in the hall. James looked at her in wonder.

He tightened his hold on Tiffany's hand. "Let's go." In disbelief, James's father and his guests watched James and Tiffany leave the ball.

Kevin was already waiting outside with his limousine. The three of them got into the car. The vehicle stopped a while after leaving the Prince residence. Kevin alighted. He wanted the couple to have some time together. He had even booked a dinner for two at a restaurant on their behalf. "Both of you got a lot of things to work out, you know." Kevin grinned at the couple.

"Thanks, buddy." James smiled gratefully at his best friend.

James and Tiffany held each other's hand through the rest of the journey. They would not let each other go again.

"Do you truly mean what you've said back there?" James started the conversation.

Tiffany glanced at him shyly. "Every word; but I never dreamed you would be interested. We are so different after all."

James nodded. "Things would be difficult, particularly with my father." He looked earnestly at her. "But as long as you love me, I believe we can make this a 'happily ever after'."

Tiffany stared at him, greatly moved. "You promise?" She whispered.

James gazed back with all his heart. "I promise."


End file.
